Grey Mist
“My blood?” - Piper. Plot The four sisters, Leo, Jack, Henry and Coop are all sitting around the coffee table looking at the spot where the book had previously been. “How are we going to get the book back?” asked Prue after a short while. “I’ll get the crystals just in case we have to summon the demon,” said Paige, walking off upstairs; Henry follows her up. “I’ll go see if I can find anything out,” said Leo, as soon as Paige was out of earshot. “Jack, Coop, do you want to come with me?” Jack and Coop nodded and orbed off with Leo leaving Prue, Piper and Phoebe on their own. “I don’t think it wise if we summon the dem-“Phoebe was cut off as a loud explosion came from upstairs and Paige and Henry flew through the ceiling. Paige was able to hover before she hit the floor however Henry smashed hard onto the ground. Paige lifted herself back to her feet when some of the remaining ceiling fell and hit her on the head, she stumbled and collapsed. Piper ran to Henry and Prue ran to Paige. “LEO” shouted Piper, holding Henry in her arms. “He must be in the underworld,” replied Prue; worry was etched on her face. -'Opening Credits'- Phoebe got up and checked Paige’s pulse. “I can’t feel anything!” she screamed. “We have t-“Prue was blasted backwards into the television. A dark entity was lurking in the door-way. Piper went to have her hands when she also was blasted backwards where she fell onto the fire grate and was impaled on one of the iron rods. Phoebe put her hands up to the demon where it reached to its head in pain and faded away. Phoebe looked around; Prue, Piper and Henry were led unconscious covered in rubble and she looking into the corner where she saw Piper gasping for air as the metal rod had gone through her gut. Phoebe looked out the window and the moon glistened onto her eyes. She turned around to look at the bodies. Phoebe raised her hands where the bodies sparkled: Henry flew into the air; the rubble locked itself back into place as Paige flew into the air. Prue flew into the air and the TV flew back up onto its stand, fully repaired. Piper flew into the air and the iron rod flew out of her stomach and the wound healed. As Paige’s eyes gently opened, they all landed on their feet. “What happened, Phoebe?” asked Paige, blinking widely. “You and Henry were blasted through the ceiling, then the Skeletal Being attacked, again, where it blasted Prue into the TV. Then Piper, you were, were forced backwards and were impaled. I got rid of him with my powers; I then looked at the moon, got the power-boost we've all been getting recently and I was able to inflict health and life into you guys,” explained Phoebe. Prue, Paige, Phoebe, Piper and Henry looked at each other, bewildered at what they had just heard. -'Commercial Break'- “Where are the crystals?” asked Piper, grabbing her stomach in pain every now and then. “There in the dining room… are you okay?” replied Phoebe, looking at Piper’s stomach as she grabbed for it again. “Yeah, every now and then my stomach feels like it is being ripped apart,” said Piper, tears in her eyes, “Is it that time of the month?” asked Paige with a little smile on her face. “No!” screamed Piper as she grabbed for her stomach and disappeared in the same grey smoke of the Skeletal Being. “What?!” shouted Phoebe, grabbing at where Piper had recently been. Leo, Jack and Coop orbed in. “The demon took Piper,” said Leo, the second he appeared. “How do you know?” asked Paige, frowning. “We saw it all happen; we found the demon’s lair. It was heavily enchanted but Coop was able to break through them,” explained Leo. “If the demon has Piper then we can call for a lost witch, simple.” said Phoebe, gleaming. “But it may not be that simple. As Leo said it is heavily enchanted,” said Jack. Paige looked out of the sun room's window, the full moon glistening on her and Prue's face; “It’s a full moon, we can break them,” she smiled. -'Short Commercial Break'- The scene shows Piper in the underworld. She is trapped in a cage of grey smoke. “De Ja Vu all over again,” she whispered, looking around the lair. “P-Pepper Halliwell?” asked a deep, croaked voice. “Don’t pretend like you don’t know my name!” said Piper, fury in her tone. “You’re probably wondering why I brought you here tonight,” said the demon. “It’s probably the same old. You captured me to get to my sisters to try and vanquish us, maybe try and take our powers, you're all after them.” said Piper, lazily. “You could not be more wrong,” laughed the demon, “I need your blood,” “My blood?” said Piper, puzzled. “Yes,” snorted the demon, he waves his cloaked hand and a cut appeared on Piper’s cheek. Her blood floated in mid-air and settle in a vial on the oak table. “Why do you need my blood?” said Piper, worry on her face. “To complete my spell,” said the demon. He waved his hand and the Book of Shadows appeared along with a half filled potion. The demon lifted the phial containing Piper’s blood in mid-air and dropped it into the potion. It exploded. “Done,” snarled the demon. Phoebe, Paige and Prue are sat around the dining table planning how to attack. There’s a knock. “That’s probably the mailman,” said Prue, getting up and going to the door. “Here, are you Miss Halli-“the Mailman glistened a sickly orange. Prue took a step back as the mailman advanced. He hit Prue around the face where she flew into the grand-father clock. “He’s been jinxed!” screamed Phoebe, as Paige went to attack. “Bookshelf!” called Paige. The shelf orbed towards the mailman, it hit him with such force that he smashed the front door with his limp body. Paige ran to Prue where she healed her. Prue groaned and got back to her feet: “What the hell was that?” said Paige. “I don’t… Phoebe what’s wrong?” Prue was looking at Phoebe, who was looking at the front door (which was wide open). “That milkman is being rather vio-“Phoebe was hit over the head by a flying milk bottle. Prue got up and waved her hand, the milkman flew into the Manor; Prue then telekinetically closed the doors (both smashed anyway). Paige looks at her; “I didn’t want the neighbours seeing this,” said Prue turning around to see the milkman. Paige shrugged and stepped forwards to stand next to Prue. The milkman stood up and charged at the two, Paige conjured a shield and knocked him off his feet, he led unconscious. Phoebe regains consciousness and stands up next to her two sisters. The front door and the sunroom doors open and lots of jinxed innocents charge in. Neighbours, Emergency Officers and Pedestrians (some carrying weapons) advanced on them. -'Commercial Break'- Piper is trying to break out of her cage. “It’s happened” cackled the demon. “You’ve turned everyone against my sisters?!” screamed Piper. She waved her hands in anger and accidently blew up mid-air. Piper looks down in surprise at her hands; “You can blow up mid-air?” said the demon, looking startled and scared. Piper smiled and waved her hands, blowing up the air outside the shield. The impact destroyed the shield from the outside: Piper looked up, shielding her face from the rubble, Piper looked around and saw the demon, she waved her hands and he blew up. Piper runs at the potion and throws two branches from a death tree into it. The potion explodes and turns white; Piper grabs the Book and says “Home,” The book teleports her home. “Do something!“ screamed Phoebe as the civilians approached. The civilians flashed the same sickly orange and disappeared in smoke as did the milkman and the mailman. “What did you do?” asked Prue, looking at Paige. “I didn’t do any-“ Paige looked as Piper appeared in sparkles, carrying the book. She ran and hugged her sisters; she settled the Book down on the side and hugged her sisters again. "Are you guys okay?" she asked, panting. "Yeah we're fine... how did you escape?" asked Prue. "Well... I was angry that the demon had turned everyone against you (as you would), I waved my hands and blew up m i d - a i r!" said Piper slowly, panting. "You blew up mid-air?!" screamed Paige. "Yeah! I waved my hands and blew up EVERYTHING outside the cage, it was amazing!" continued Piper. "Our powers are advancing, it's fantastic" enthused Phoebe. "Do we have any champagne?" asked Paige, grinning. "Yeah, in the kitchen!" said Prue, smiling. The four sisters walked off round the corner and the camera fades to black. T